brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Evans
Thomas Evans is an Australian brickfilmer.Thomas Evans' Twitter He is known for his various Minecraft-based films, most recently the Minecraft: Creepers series; The Feud of Brick Hill; and for Le Special, Fried Circuit, and (Never) Meant To Be; three films which placed first in the tenth, twelfth and fourteenth Twenty-four Hour Animation Contests, respectively. Filmography |- | 2009 || Exterminator[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6fGsCjiIn4 Exterminator on YouTube] || |- | 2009 || Exterminator Pt 2[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjusDNR1WlQ Exterminator Pt 2 on YouTube] || |- | 2009 || The Break-Out[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osKD_UrkIcQ The Break-Out on YouTube] || |- | 2009 || Legospaceman vs Emolegospaceman YouTube channel || |- | 2009 || Star Wars: Traitor || |- | 2009 || LEGO Animations || |- | 2009 || LEGO Animations 2: Marty Goes Hunting || |- | 2009 || Maxi Taxi || |- | 2009 || Mission to Mars || |- | 2009 || The Guard's Job || |- | 2009 || Ninja Beggar || |- | 2009 || Legospaceman 2: Hate Mail || |- | 2009 || Star Wars - On the Phone || |- | 2009 || MartyEVILlegospaceman YouTube account || |- | 2009 || Ninja Beggar - The Chainsaw || |- | 2009 || Police Force || |- | 2009 || Post Office || Unfinished |- | 2009 || Star Wars - Outpost || |- | 2009 || Obnoxious || |- | 2009 || Break Out Pt 1 || |- | 2009 || Break Out Pt 2 || |- | 2009 || Exterminator || Remake of first film |- | 2009 || Superhero Tournament || |- | 2009 || Legospaceman vs Ninja Beggar || |- | 2010 || Space Police Marines || |- | 2010 || Brikwars: Animated - Turn 0 || |- | 2010 || Brikwars: Animated - Turn 1 || |- | 2010 || Brikwars: Animated - Turn 2 || |- | 2011 || LEGO Minecraft || |- | 2011 || LEGO Minecraft - Diamonds! || |- | 2011 || Ninjago RF Contest Entry || First place winner of a contest hosted by "FluffyJetProductions"FluffyJetProductions contest video |- | 2011 || LEGO Black Ops WMD Extract || |- | 2011 || LEGO Battlefield 3 Gameplay || |- | 2011 || Rainbow Family Servers || |- | 2012 || Hunger Games - Cornucopia Bloodbath || |- | 2012 || Adventures of LEGO Minecraft Pt 1 || |- | 2012 || Le Special || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest X first place winnerTHAC X results |- | 2013 || Tycho Brahe: Sex Rocket || |- | 2013 || Adventures of LEGO Minecraft Pt 2 || |- | 2013 || Harlem Shake Gunfight || |- | 2013 || Tycho Brahe - Super Hot Robot || |- | 2013 || Adventures of LEGO Minecraft Pt 3 || |- | 2013 || Adventures of LEGO Minecraft Pt 4 || |- | 2013 || Adventures of LEGO Minecraft Pt 5 || |- | 2013 || The Police Delivery || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 11 second place winnerTHAC 11 results |- | 2014 || Adventures of LEGO Minecraft Pt 6 || |- | 2015 || Fried Circuit || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XII first place winnerTHAC XII results |- | 2015 || Minecraft: Creepers Pt 1 || |- | 2015 || Minecraft: Creepers Pt 2 || |- | 2015 || Minecraft: Creepers Pt 3 || |- | 2016 || Squeeb || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIII fourth place entry Co-production with Sean Warton |- | 2016 || Minecraft: Creepers Pt 4 || |- | 2016 || The Feud of Brick Hill || |- | 2017 || (Never) Meant To Be || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIV first place winner Co-production with Sean Warton |- | 2018 || STUCK || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2018 fourth place entry |- | 2019 || SCP - The Janitor || |- | 2019 || SCP - The Refining Machine || |- | 2019 || SCP - The Dragons || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2019 third place winner |- References Category:Australian brickfilmers